Raquel
Raquel (ラケル Rakeru) is a the one of the nobles from Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita. A former princess of the defunct kingdom known as the Northern Phyllis Kingdom, which was then annexed by King Eesh during a brutal civil war, she and Joachim escaped to Hybride as refugee. Since then, Raquel has been finding ways to retake her former kingdom from Eesh and she seek Hiroto of Salabria for help. Character Information Appearance Raquel appears like an Egyptian women with a buxom figure, short black hair and a tan colored skin. She also has a short chin. Personality (To be added...) Plot Volume 7 Part 2.1 Part 2.3 Part 2.5 Part 2.7 Four days later, Raquel heard the songs outside from her room and learned from her servant that it was about Phyllis Army's another defeat by Salabria, courtesy to Hiroto and the vampire. In spite of her disgust about the vampires, Raquel asked her servant about them out of (slight) curiosity and while she was astonished to hear they were Salabria's heroes due to their bond with Hiroto, she asked her servant if the vampires will going to help them. Part 3 On her way to Dominus Castle alongside Galsh and bodyguards, Raquel was watching vampires flying across the skies and asked Galsh about them. Just as she was listening to Galsh's explanation, her carriages stopped moving and through Galsh's investigation, it was a young mummy who was lying on then ground. Whilst surrounded by bodyguards, Raquel left her horse carriage and attending the young Mummy and after gave him some water, she asked the young Mummy about himself only to hear him crying for his mother. Unwilling to leave the mummy outside, Raquel wanted to keep the young mummy into her carriage despite Galsh warned her that he could be an assassin; moreover, while claiming that she would not call herself a noble if she can't save even a child, she went on threaten her guards that she will go to Dominus Castle by herself if they still refused to let the young Mummy join them. With this, the young Mummy joins Raquel and her guards to Dominus Castle. Part 4 Part 5 When she removed her helmet, Raquel was astonished to see Hiroto's real appearance but remained distrustful towards him despite the tamer autosphere. When meeting the vampires such as Valkyria and Curele for the first time, seemly changing her perspective about vampires, Raquel was amazed when Galsh informed her that the younger one was responsible to Phyllis Army's horrendous defeat. Seeing Galsh's argument with Valkyria and Excelis forced Raquel to ask Hiroto about helping her to reclaim North Phyllis but when Hiroto rejected it, Galsh made a bold suggestion of having Curele to destroy Phyllis, much to Raquel's shock. To her relief, Hiroto rejected Galsh's suggestion because not only it can and will backfired at them easily but will also risking her fellow citizen's life-of which Raquel so much that she begin to realized the Diferente's honesty and his care for others around him, which explained why the vampire trusted him. So, Raquel stopped Galsh from keep arguing and scolded him for wasting her time to come to Salabria and never heard his suggestion again. Just as they were about to leave, however, Raquel and her bodyguards were caught in Phyllis Knight's assassination attempt onto Hiroto when the latter noticed her and chase after her along with Hiroto. While Galsh, Alvy, Carabella and other guards trying to fend off the invaders, Raquel followed Hiroto and others to the bedroom. The incident prompted Raquel to recall her trauma about escaping from Phyllis Army. Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Volume 8 Volume 10 Part 2.1 Part 2.3 Part 2.5 Part 2.7 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Having heard enough of Felkina's denial and nonsense, Raquel intervened and scold Joachim for bringing trouble to Hiroto. Joachim accused Hiroto for his "betrayal" due to his meeting with Metis, Raquel angrily rebut for her brother's narrow-minded thinking and told him that the "enemy" Hiroto met was actually a reasonable yet excellent figure-of whom the siblings met before their escape from Phyllis; moreover, due to his idiotic actions without considering even North Phyllis's citizens' happiness and suffering, Raquel scold Joachim even more. Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Volume 15 Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Noble